


Never Hit on Someone's Boyfriends

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Hinted future Hinata/Tsukishima/Yamaguchi/Kenma, I'm going to stop now, Jeez, Look at all of these tags O_O, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, erm..., i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are very protective of their boyfriend. It can be kind of scary...





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! I know I have A LOT of stories to post, and update and so on *stares at 'It's Not Your Fault' rewrite* and I'm sorry, but not only does my laptop now not have Word, but my phone doesn't either! I'm really struggling right now guys! I was so depressed when I saw the notification pop up on my phone. :') But still, that's not really an excuse is it?
> 
> Anyway! I don't have word, but I DO have a note app on my phone now. :D HOWEVER, I will ONLY be using said app for one shots because I don't want to hit a word limit (if there is one) and be more depressed, so those waiting for certain stories will have to wait until I get paid and can renew my... is it a contract? Or subscription? Whatever, just wait patiently please.
> 
> This story was literally a test for the app, but I had written down the idea for later anyway, so that's one of the many planned ones out of the way :') I swear I'll try and update more, I just have... stuff, to deal with...
> 
> On that delightful note, ON WITH THE STORY!

The gym was filled with squeaking shoes and loud exclamations of happiness. The libero of the team screaming about something he did into the giant ace's ear. The brunette smiling sheepishly as he half listened half internally prayed for help.  
  
At the other side of the gym, the other second years were trying to placate the shouting, buzz cut teen. The fellow second year waving his shirt around, praising his libero friend for a nice save.  
  
Thankfully, for the four, a distraction skipped through the double doors. A short ginger came bounding in, shining smile on his face. Then, he turned around and called out through the door, slightly shocking the entire team.  
  
"Kei! Tadashi! Hurry up!"  
  
While he waited, he bounced on the spot, excitement not dwindling in the least when the blonde replied with,  
  
"Not everyone is a demon like you, calm down."  
  
"Shoyo, we can't go as fast as you can."  
  
The evergreen first year stated as he entered alongside an exasperated blonde in glasses. Hinata pouted.  
  
"I know..."  
  
He looked down, a little angry with himself for causing the two trouble. The two shouting second years froze immediately. They've never seen him so down for something he did to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. It was unheard of. Especially with how Tsukishima treats the ginger.  
  
Something inside of the two clicked, and they ran over to Hinata instantly. As senpai, it would be terrible if their precious kouhai was bullied by his peers.  
  
"Hey hey! You picking on our friend here?"  
  
Tanaka questioned, pulling a face he considered to look intimidating. One of Tsukishima's brows rose in question, as Yamaguchi frowned at the insinuation. Unfortunately, before he could speak up, Nishinoya took the reigns.  
  
"Sounds like it Ryuu. As cool senpai, we'll have to stand up for Shoyo."  
  
The two puffed up in pride, completely oblivious to the baffled student behind them. He reached a hand out, ready to tap one of their shoulders, when the conversation finally hit him. Though, figuring it out on confused him more.  
  
"What are you talking-"  
  
"If you don't play nice with everyone on the team..."  
  
"...you're out!"  
  
The two said in turn, cutting Yamaguchi off. A vein visibly popped on Tsukishima's head, and he grit his teeth. Having enough of these idiots, he looked down at them and sneered.  
  
"Tadashi was trying to speak."  
  
The older boys jumped in shock, the tall blonde radiating an aura of irritation and mild anger.  
  
"And who said we were picking on Sho? We were just talking to our boyfriend."  
  
The gym fell dead silent as the words left his mouth. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, as Hinata turned bright red behind his senpai. Said senpai blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Tsukishima meant, before they slowly turned to Hinata. The ginger retreating into himself a little from fear.  
  
"Did he say..."  
  
"... _boyfriend_?"  
  
Hinata nods weakly, kind of wishing he was stood beside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in that moment. As his head stopped in its movement, all Hell broke loose. The second years on the other side of the gym yelled in shock. Noya and Tanaka grabbed Hinata and began their interrogation and pleas to say it wasn't true. Asahi almost fainted, if it weren't for Sugawara punching him in the gut. Daichi stood by Ukai, both of them gawking like idiots. Takeda was grinning, clearly liking that his students were finding love. Yachi actually did faint, Kiyoko only just managing to catch her through her well hidden shock. And Kageyama was stood by the ball trolley, minding his own business and being suspiciously quiet.  
  
Mid shake, Hinata pales. Seeing this, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi act swiftly. First, Tsukishima somehow spins Tanaka and Noya so they're shaking each other instead. Then, he moves them out of the way with a less than gentle push. Finally, Yamaguchi grabs Hinata's hand and pulls the ginger into his chest. The warmth Hinata feels calming him down quickly.  
  
Again, the gym falls silent, bar the two shaking each other. Then, Suga walks over and smiles sweetly at them, a water bottle in his hand.  
  
"Sorry, we were just shocked. Is Hinata alright?"  
  
Yamaguchi nods, letting go of Hinata with one hand to grab the offered bottle. Once he gives it to Hinata, its contents are quickly downed and Suga finds himself with the bottle again.  
  
"When did you three hookup?"  
  
Tsukishima glances at Yamaguchi, the evergreen teen sending a shrug back in silent answer. He's too worried about Hinata right now anyway.  
  
"About two weeks ago."  
  
The blonde answers, silently hoping for a short question and answer session, instead of a full blown investigation. They do have practice after all, and he knows Hinata would be sad if they wasted it.  
  
"How?"  
  
Daichi wondered out loud, startling himself. Quickly, he cleared his throat and stood proud, as if he meant to ask that.  
  
"I was already dating Tadashi, just after our initial practice match if you must know Suga-Senpai."  
  
Said teen nodded in approval and understanding before Tsukishima continued.  
  
"Then, all of a sudden, Tadashi asks if we can ask Sho out. We agreed, did, now we're here."  
  
A harsh breeze blew outside, momentarily adding sound to the quiet gym. The silence being broken by Yamaguchi's abrupt laugh.  
  
"We even asked Kageyama too, since we assumed he was crushing on Shoyo. But he wasn't, he's just never had such a close friend before so he's still learning."  
  
Everyone in the gym turned to where Kageyama was. Or at least, _should_ have been. Instead, they saw a ball trolley with six feet, two of those having sneakers on.  
  
Deciding to not torture Kageyama with unwanted attention, Suga sighed dramatically.  
  
"You make it sounds like you're testing it out."  
  
He lightly shakes his head, trying to come across as jovial. Unfortunately, it has a negative affect. Tsukishima brings his two boyfriends close instantly, both him and Yamaguchi wearing angry faces. When he looks at Hinata, he can see the teen glaring at him through the corner of his eye. It's quite the unsettling image.  
  
"We're not messing around."  
  
"We love each other."  
  
"More than anything."  
  
The three retort, their words sounding almost rehearsed. Intrigued, Suga points it out.  
  
"Have you three done that before?"  
  
They all nod, a little awkwardly in Hinata's case.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Kuuro-San."  
  
The grey haired teen blinks in mild shock and confusion before pressing on.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said the same thing."  
  
Ok, that made sense. But why did he say the same thing? How did he find out? Why did he know before them?! Their own murder?! Unknown to Suga, he was saying all this out loud.  
  
"Because we invited Kenma too. Tadashi and Kei said that he liked me, so we asked. He said no though. He didn't want to have to deal with the pain of distance. He also said that if we go to the same college, he can join then."  
  
Hinata said with a grin, having been released from the hug so he could face the team once more. A moment of processing, and everything had finally sunk in. Then, Noya had an idea. He suggested it quietly to Tanaka first, then the two stepped forward again. Everyone could tell it was going to be something stupid. They'd probably be on the short end of an angry Tsukishima stick too. But, no one felt like stopping them today. Instead, they all waved goodbye in their heads.  
  
"So, you're accepting people huh?"  
  
"Hey, don't leave out your senpai huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we want to know what it'd be like to date Shoyo."  
  
Like a switch had been flipped, black aura erupted from Tsukishima. The two second years paled a little, but took another step forward. This time, they were stopped by Yamaguchi, who was glaring daggers at them, his own aura turning dark ever so slowly.  
  
Hinata found himself behind his boyfriends, brown eyes staring at their Karasuno jackets. Deciding he didn't want any part in what Noya and Tanaka were doing today, he simply began to think to himself. Which consisted of him wondering what it'd be like to wear one of his boyfriend's jackets... No! He's the oldest one! He can't just become the adorable, soft boyfriend. He's neither of those things damn it!  
  
In an attempt to calm the room, Takeda cleared his throat and stepped forth. Ukai steeling himself to join the raven haired teacher. Once they knew they had everyone's attention, Takeda called them to attention. The team formed a semi circle around their coach and advisor, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi keeping Hinata as far away from Noya and Tanaka as possible. Unknowing of the internal battle waging in the gingers skull.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have some news!"  
  
He announced with a grin. The team sat patiently as Takeda said nothing, attempting to make everyone tense for what he had to say. In the end, Ukai sighed and took over. The raven haired teacher whining minutely and pouting to himself.  
  
"We have a practice match on Saturday with a neighbouring team. They haven't taken part in tournaments, but that's by choice. Remember, you should never underestimate your enemies. Right, get practicing!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
With that, they all dispersed across the gym to practice their own things. Kageyama practiced setting with Suga and Noya. Asahi and Daichi worked on their receives. The other second years practiced a little of everything, with Tanaka giving them pointers and setting for their spikes occasionally.  
  
Meanwhile, Tsukishima was helping Hinata get better at blocking, the two using Yamaguchi's serve as a strength test. Said evergreen teen switching between serving and receiving. Towards the end of the day, the two set for Hinata, upon the gingers request.

* * *

The day of the match arrived, and Karasuno found themselves stood outside of a local gym. Tsukishima had scoffed, making fun of the team for not even having their own gym to practice in. However, he was quickly shut down when Hinata said that he didn't even have a local gym to borrow. Or a team. Tsukishima felt really bad now.  
  
Once inside, everyone's eyes widened considerably. It was ridiculously clean, as if untouched. There were no stands for an audience. No benches for the teams. Just a court and folding chairs for people to sit on. It was so contradictory. It looked nice, like a tournament court, yet it was barren.  
  
Giving up on figuring the place out, the team headed over to the designated changing rooms, which were also above average on size and cleanliness. Seriously, what is up with this place?!  
  
Once they were all in uniform, they made their way to the court. As they entered, a few enemy team members wolf whistled at the girls. One was even bold enough to ask Yachi her name, scaring the poor girl. Luckily, the girls' body guards sent nasty glares at them, unnerving the team into giving up their advances.  
  
They were almost at their designated fold out chairs, when there was another whistle. This whistle, was in appreciation, and loud chatter followed immediately after. When Noya and Tanaka looked to scare them away from the girls, they noticed that it was the group of boys uninterested in the girls who were now staring at their team. More specifically, their short, ginger, soon to be ace.  
  
"Woah, look at him!"  
  
"He's freaking cute!"  
  
"I bet he has a really hot stare though."  
  
The other three nodded, sighing happily as they tried to imagine it. Hearing the tail end of the conversation, Hinata turned to the group and tilted his head in confusion, unconsciously fuelling them.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Woah, he's looking this way dude!"  
  
"That is too freaking adorable."  
  
"Unfair cutie alert!"  
  
The four boys whined in unison, fake tears streaming down their face. Hinata was stood with his brows furrowed, even more confused than before. That is, until he felt a menacing presence behind him. His brown eyes turned with his head and locked onto hazel orbs immediately. Tsukishima looked _pissed_. He went to say something, when Yamaguchi called out to him in a sweet voice. The fact that it was forced flying over Hinata's head.  
  
"Hey Shoyo, let's teach these guys a lesson, yeah?"  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
Hinata ran off to their team, offering to help Suga practice. Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood side by side, matching scowls on their faces as they watched the enemy talk about their boyfriend.  
  
"We're going to crush them."  
  
"Of course."

* * *

Wanting to give Yamaguchi some practice, and because the teen had asked, Ukai put Yamaguchi in to serve first. The evergreen teen eyed the enemy, easily picking out those who dared speak about one of his boyfriends. With his target locked on, he threw the ball into the air. As it descended, he launched his arm around to smack the ball with more force than necessary.  
  
A brunette on the other side of the net watched the ball speed towards him. At first, he was confident, then he felt his blood run cold as he figured out where it was headed. He dove to the side immediately, barely avoiding a ball to the face. The ball landed just inside of the court with a loud whack. The strength put behind it being clear from the almost burn mark on the floor.  
  
With a shaky gulp, he turned to look at the evergreen across from him. He wished he hadn't. The guy was glaring at him, extremely dark aura flowing off of him in torrents. A horrible glint in his eyes as he formed a smile on his face.  
  
"Oops, too much force~."  
  
The brunette sweat dropped, his eyes shooting over to the other teen he had seen hanging around the cute ginger. He regretted that too. The blonde had the same glint in his eyes. Equally, if not stronger, dark aura rippling off him in eerie calmness. His smirk promised _pain_ , and the brunette suddenly wanted no part in this match.  
  
"Nice kill Tadashi!"  
  
Tadashi? He looked at the amazing ginger cheering from the sidelines. He was looking straight at evergreen, and the brunette understood immediately. His unfortunate teammates might not get it right away, but he does. And he swears to never talk about another persons boyfriend like they had as long as he lives.

* * *

The match continued in much of the same way. The blonde and evergreen teens giving it their all, and utterly devastating anyone in their path. Now, their team aren't weak, oh no. The reason they haven't done any tournaments is because they play for fun, not as a serious sport. But that doesn't mean that they're weak.  
  
However, these two first years were making them look like a joke. Hell, it wasn't just them. The entire Karasuno team were fired up to boiling point. Apparently, from what the brunette gathered, the two first years are never really this invested in practice matches. Especially the blonde. So having them this into a game, is fuelling the rest of them. Including the adorable with dangerous boyfriends ginger.  
  
It was nearing the end of the match, and the enemy team were exhausted. Through the net, they could see the blonde talking with the ginger before the whistle blew for them to get into position. Steeling himself, the brunette opposite the boy decided to plea for forgiveness. Well, ask them to calm down at least.  
  
"Hey, can you get blondie and evergreen to calm down a bit?"  
  
As the ginger turned to look at him with curious eyes, his teammate tuned in beside him. The other clearly wanting them to tone it down too. Although, he should have thought about what he was going to say.  
  
"Yeah. I'd much prefer evergreen if he was calm and collected."  
  
Hinata's eyes widened, anger blazing in his brown orbs, turning them amber. He analysed the two teens with an eerie stiffness, nose wrinkling as he put pieces together. From the back, Tsukishima scowled, believing that they were hitting on his boyfriend and the oblivious idiot was, well, oblivious.  
  
The whistle blew, grabbing the three's attention. Hinata didn't move. Instead, he continued to watch the boys who spoke to him. The ball flew over the net, easily being received by the enemy libero. It was set for the ace of their team, who smacked it with force.  
  
However, due to training with adults and Asahi, the team were more than capable of receiving the ball. It flew up above Kageyama, the raven analysing the situation. But, before he could make an informed decision, he spotted Hinata's pointed look. The silent demand for the ball clear for Kageyama, and he gave in to it.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the ball was sent to Hinata for the first time that game. The ginger having asked Kageyama to let him practice his blocking and receives before hand. The enemy team's eyes all widened as the short teen soared above the net, hand poised to slam the ball onto the varnished wood.  
  
It was then, that the boys from before grew scared. Hinata was aiming at them. His eyes zeroed in like a hunter, a deadly accuracy they didn't want to be on the end of. Unfortunately, they were, and they only received the resounding smack as warning before they had to dive out of the way to not get their heads knocked off.  
  
The ball landed on the other side with a mighty thud, the strength behind the hit nearing Asahi's level. Karasuno stood shocked a moment, before cheering in happiness for their final point. All except the three boyfriends. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood watching Hinata, as the other glared at his victims. The same dark aura as before shrouding him like a cloak, his piercing gaze hitting the enemy team's souls.  
  
"Don't ever think about hitting on my boyfriends again."  
  
Where as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were silent in their order, Hinata was straight out with it. Even if he did have it wrong, it was still a terrifying experience. Tsukishima sighed behind him, alerting him to his boyfriends presence. While Yamaguchi stood in his position, giggling to himself. Out of all of them, Hinata was by far the most protective. Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean it isn't there.  
  
As the two walked over to their boyfriend and team, the four boys on the floor shared a look. They were sweating buckets, both from the intense match and from the scary ginger. However, they were all thinking the same thing. _"How can someone so cute have such a hot and terrifying stare?!"_

* * *

As the team left the gym, everyone quietly watched the boyfriends turn back into their normal selves. A fond smile on a few of their faces.  
  
"What do you want as your reward then Sho?"  
  
"Yeah, you won the match and put those guys in their place. I guess we owe you huh?"  
  
Yamaguchi smiled sweetly. Suga internally sighed in relief, as it was his real smile, not the one of a psychopath. Hinata hummed in thought, raising his free hand to his chin as the other was held in Tsukishima's larger one. When he had an idea, he beamed at the two and simply stated,  
  
"Double pen!"  
  
Most of Karasuno choked on their own spit. Kageyama and Yachi sharing confused looks as they didn't understand. Noya and Tanaka were stood gawking at their kouhai, not expecting the supposedly innocent boy to know of such a thing. They later decided, that Tsukishima was tainting the other two teens, and vowed revenge. Meanwhile, Ukai was pointedly ignoring the conversation, silently thankful that Takeda was talking to the other team's coach.  
  
"Do we have to? It's really embarrassing."  
  
Yamaguchi stated, turning bright red. It was Hinata's turn to smile sweetly, as he looked at Yamaguchi in a reassuring manner.  
  
"But your cute when you blush Tadashi."  
  
Tsukishima nods beside him, confirming his statement. This only makes Yamaguchi blush more. To try and calm him, Hinata takes a hold of the boys hand, continuing his sweet smile.  
  
"Oi, dumbass! Why do you need two pens? Is one not enough?"  
  
The entire team sweat dropped bar Yachi, who was nodding in agreement. Kiyoko grew uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, and Yachi being involved, and dragged the blonde girl onto the coach.  
  
Hinata turned his smile to Kageyama, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.  
  
"Because it's more fun than having one pen."  
  
He grinned, a slightly secretive look on his face. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi began snickering beside him, raising their free hands to cover their mouths. Kageyama didn't notice. He began wondering what Hinata meant, and got on the bus mumbling to himself.  
  
The rest of the team started getting on as well, one by one the coach was filling up. The three boyfriends stood outside, Hinata beaming at everyone through the windows. When Ukai noticed that they weren't moving, he called out to them.  
  
"Oi! Get on or we're leaving you behind!"  
  
The three shook their heads.  
  
"This gym is actually closer to Sho's house..."  
  
"...And since we're staying there..."  
  
"...Might as well walk."  
  
They all smiled, even Tsukishima. Ukai sighed in mild agitation before waving his hand in dismissal. He got into the drivers seat and closed the door as Takeda charged in, not even realising some students were still outside. Though, he did ask when he noticed.  
  
As the coach drove away, Hinata waved happily at the team. Yamaguchi waving beside him, missing the warmth of the gingers hand. When the coach was out of sight, Hinata took Yamaguchi's hand again, and they began their trek into the sunset.  
  
"Is anyone home?"  
  
"Nah, mum's at work and Natsu's sleeping at Grandma's."  
  
"So..."  
  
"We have the house to ourselves until around midnight."  
  
There was a beat of silence before,  
  
"Can I wear one of your jackets?"  
  
The two other teens froze, slowly turning their heads to the cheerful ginger. The boy smiling coyly at them through his bangs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to see how big they'd be on me."  
  
"Only during double pen time."  
  
Tsukishima grinned, clearly planning something. Hinata grinned back, accepting the challenge.  
  
"Fine, but you're in front."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
And thus, the three went back to Hinata's house. The sun setting in the sky, to create a few lovely shades of pink and orange as the three planned out their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about everything guys...


End file.
